What Draco Malfoy Wants
by DandyBoyDaniel
Summary: Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants, be it a gold watch, a pony, or the latest racing broom. Right now, he wants Blaise. Draco/Blaise slashy one-shot w/ a twist of Draco/Theodore


"What Draco Malfoy Wants"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I don't make money from whoring JK Rowling's characters.

WARNINGS: Slash, adult language, smutty imagery.

Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants.

When he was three-years-old, he wanted a castle made entirely of marshmallows.

When he was seven, he wanted a pony. A talking pony. With wings.

When he was twelve, he wanted the best racing broom in the world. He wanted seven of them. And he wanted to be the youngest boy ever to play seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

For his seventeenth birthday, he wanted one of the most expensive muggle-made timepieces in the world - a skeletonized Grand Complication watch from Audemars Piguet. Draco was not a connoisseur of Swiss watches, per se. He only wanted it because Blaise Zabini received one for his birthday a month before and wouldn't stop showing it off.

Draco Malfoy tends to want things that are highly coveted. Things that will make people admire him, or better yet, envy him. Things that are rare and expensive. Things that are difficult to procure, even for his enormously wealthy parents.

But what Draco Malfoy desires the most are the things he can't have.

Draco is sitting in the back of the room in Charms class next to Blaise. He can't focus on what Flitwick is saying and has missed several key points that will be covered in tomorrow's exam. He's leaning against Blaise's arm and glancing down at his parchment as he copies the notes Blaise has meticulously written in bulleted form. Blaise appears only vaguely annoyed with this, having dealt with Draco's steadily declining work ethic since fifth year.

The room is stiflingly hot today. The fire in the hearth is burning more vigorously to accommodate those students who have caught the stubborn cold that has been spreading through the school like syphilis in an opium den. Thankfully Draco's been spared.

Blaise grumbles about the heat, shirks off his cloak, loosens his tie, and tugs at the collar of his shirt. The smell of cologne wafts from Blaise's neck and catches Draco's attention. It's the sort of unique scent that could have been custom crafted by a master perfumer in Paris. It's a fragrance that embodies who Blaise is, or at least the sort of person he wants to project – affluent, exotic, subtly dangerous, sexy, and entirely unattainable.

Draco Malfoy wants Blaise more than anything right now.

The fact that Draco secretly fancies boys isn't a new revelation. He's been fucking Theodore Nott since September. Only a few highly trusted confidantes know about Draco's persuasion, Blaise being one of them. Surprisingly, Blaise did not seem disgusted when Draco confessed to cavorting with Theodore, nor did he seem to feel threatened by Draco's sexual orientation, unlike most overtly heterosexual males their age.

Draco has been wondering if Blaise's quick acceptance means something. He also wonders why Blaise has been glancing at him furtively when they're getting dressed lately. Draco constantly reassures him that he isn't checking him out. Maybe Blaise doesn't believe him. After all, Draco really is surreptitiously admiring Blaise's fit body.

Right now, Draco is day dreaming about that body. He's thinking about bending it over his four-poster bed. He's imagining his lips trailing wet kisses upon the back of Blaise's neck and drinking in the rich scent of his cologne. He's visualizing his cock sinking smoothly into Blaise's quidditch-perfect arse. He's wondering what sort of sounds Blaise would make if he fucked him – would he be regal and reserved, as would be expected of a Pure-blood Prince, or would he moan Draco's name like a wanton whore? In his fantasy, Draco is coming all over the flawless, cocoa skin of Blaise's back, decorating it with hot, sticky, white threads.

"Are you coming, Draco?"

Draco is startled out of his reverie. "What?"

"Are you coming, or are you going to just sit there through lunch?" Blaise asks. It has just become apparent to Draco that lecture has ended and the students are scurrying out of the room.

Draco snatches his book off the table and quickly hides his unwelcome erection as he stands. "I'm coming."

He pauses just outside the classroom and makes up an excuse to take a detour from the Great Hall. "Actually, I should go check how Theodore's doing in the Hospital Wing. His fever was pretty bad last night."

"Alright. See you later," says Blaise, then whispers teasingly, "Try to refrain from snogging him, would you? We don't want to catch that nasty cold."

Draco nudges Blaise's arm and jokes, "No worries. If I end up snogging him, I promise I won't kiss you after."

Blaise feigns a wounded expression with a hand on his apparently broken heart. "You won't? I'm so disappointed."

"Shut up, prat," says Draco with a playful slap to Blaise's arm.

Draco wonders if that exchange could be considered flirtation as he hurries down the corridor and ducks into the boy's lavatory instead of going to visit his ailing (secret) boyfriend.

When Draco sits down to lunch, he makes sure Blaise isn't in his line of sight. He can't look at him in the eye having just wanked furiously to the thought of fucking his pretty mouth and spurting on his strikingly handsome face.

"How's Theodore? Still dying?" Blaise asks.

Draco flushes slightly, feeling guilty. He never made it to the Hospital Wing. He can't very well visit his lover's bedside after being unfaithful, though only in his mind. The only reason why Draco is even at lunch is his tendency to have post-ejaculatory hypo-glycemia. Otherwise, he would have just skipped seeing either Blaise or Theodore all together.

"He's alright," answers Draco reticently before busying his mouth with a bite of cucumber sandwich.

In a patronizing voice, Blaise teases, "Did you kiss it and make it better?"

Draco jibes back, "I didn't kiss him. I'm still germ-free if you want a piece of this later." He just can't resist giving Blaise a smart answer.

Blaise smirks. "Brilliant. Meet you in the dorms after Potions. I'll bring the condoms and chocolates if you bring the lube and rose petals."

"So romantic," says Draco with a faux-swoon. He bursts out laughing to distract everyone from the fact that he's blushing wildly.

Eventually, Draco makes it to the hospital wing to visit Theodore. Madame Pomfrey tries to turn him away, explaining that Theodore's fever has gone down at last and he's finally able to sleep. But Draco always gets what he wants and sweet-talks his way into being allowed to see Theodore. He finds that Theodore is indeed sleeping and places a feather-light kiss on his hand as if wordlessly asking to be absolved.

When Draco returns to his dormitory room that night, Blaise is there. When Draco sees that none of their other roommates are present, he contemplates retreating to the common room to avoid feeling awkward around Blaise. But he can't think of an excuse to leave again so soon, and besides, Blaise is talking to him.

"Evening, Draco. Is Theodore not coming back tonight?" Blaise asks, glancing up from his book. He's perched at the very edge of the foot of his bed. Draco thinks this is an awkward place to be studying. He briefly wonders if Blaise has been waiting for him.

"No, he's sleeping in the Hospital Wing again," answers Draco.

"Good. Close the door. And put a warding charm on it," Blaise commands.

Draco's initial instinct is to tell Blaise to go do it his own damn self. It is suppressed when he sees a mischievous grin quirk the corners of his lips…

Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants. He thinks he's about to get it. Blaise has him pinned against the door. They're kissing feverishly with their trousers open and desperately pulling on each other's erections. Blaise is tugging on Draco's hair with his free hand and Draco finds his aggressiveness refreshing after being with such a passive person like Theodore.

When Blaise breaks the kiss, he's still pulling on Draco's hair… No, he's actually pushing his head gently. Draco assumes this is Blaise's way of indicating that he wants Draco to kiss him, but when he tries to press their lips together, Blaise turns his face to the side and releases Draco's cock. Draco wonders if he is having regrets. But Blaise shows no indication that he wants this to stop. There's a hungry look in Blaise's hazel eyes. He still has his hand on the top of Draco's head. Now Draco understands what Blaise wants.

Draco knows that Blaise Zabini always gets what he wants. Except when he wants Draco Malfoy.

"I'm not going to suck your cock, Blaise," says Draco definitively as he stuffs his painfully hardened need back into his trousers.

Later, Draco will sneak into the Hospital Wing and quietly slip into bed with Theodore, curling up next to his sleeping form. He will hold him tightly and whisper against the back of his neck, "I'm sorry," even though Theodore has no idea what Draco has done, nor will he ever. Just before falling asleep, he will sigh contentedly knowing he has exactly what he wants.

A/N: This, like many of my stories, is inspired by role-play on Twitter. This is my gift to the_BUZ. It's written from the perspective of PetitMortMalfoy. I hope TheoNottJr is happy with the ending. Follow us on Twitter if you want to see slashy goodness being created spontaneously.


End file.
